


Broken

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Demisexuals are VALID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Kahmunrah thinks he's broken.-Even though I don't like Kahmunrah, I was bored and I decided to write this.
Kudos: 10





	Broken

Broken.

That's how Kahmunrah felt. 

All his life he felt like he'd be this way.

He wouldn't fall for someone right away. 

It wasn't love on first sight. It had always Kah catching feelings after three if not more years of knowing the person--after they had formed a deep friendship.

But, most of the time, he never fell in love.

Kah wanted to tell his parents. He really did. But, they wouldn't understand.

Kah glanced over to where Ahk talked to their parents.

Ahk had came out as gay, scotts free.

But Kah? That wouldn't be so easy.

Merenkahre had been a little distant to Ahk since then.

And Shepseheret wouldn't accept him--and that was because Kah wasn't her son.

Kah was the product of Merenkahre and one of the family's many servants. 

Once Kah had been born, Merenkahre had snatched him away from his mother, leaving Kah to wonder.

Kah sighed. 

That's how he would stay.

Broken.

**Author's Note:**

> Demisexuals, Asexuals, and Gray-aces are not broken! They are valid!


End file.
